Sora's Day at the Fair
by MissKitty'sLand
Summary: Sora wants to go to the fair but wants to specifically go with Riku. What will happen there? And after that? Read to find out! Sorry i'm not good at summaries and it's my first fanfic plz read :3
1. Chapter 1

"Riku! Please?" Sora asked for the millionth time that day. He really wanted to go to this traditional festival he ALWAYS went to. But Riku had other plans for the night. (A/N: Not those kinds of plans you pervs xD).

"I said NO Sora. I don't like crowded places. They're bad for my bubble of space."  
"Yesh, Riku has some type of weird sense of humor . . ." thought Sora while comically bobbing his head up and down.  
"Why are you doing that *pointing at Sora's head* ?"  
"Because you are . . . Nevermind. Back to what I was saying, umm . . . C'mon Riku you're my best friend! Please? " Sora begged.  
"Who says I am you're best friend"  
*Sora pouts*  
"Jeez, Sora. Fine, but only if I get blue cotton candy." Riku gives Sora a noogie.  
"I knowww and yesshh!" Sora jumps on the couch and bounces off the plush cushions.  
Riku and Sora have been living together since childhood. Both their parents died while on a business trip to the states when Sora was 4 years old and Riku was 5. They got caught in a huge snowstorm so they couldn't contact anyone for help. Riku and Sora have been there for each other through those difficult times and counted on each other ever since than mournful day. (A/N: A little background info :3)  
"Then get ready, Ku! We have about *checks clock* 30 FREAKING MINUITES RIKUUU! LETS GO!"

A/N: I'm stopping for now. Sorry it's sooo short but I need reviews to motivate :3  
~Ja-ne


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Assylax the Nobody for my first review. I was super happy to get it and it was very helpful and to answer your question yes I do think Nobodies do have hearts but they just have to find them wherever they are. I hope I was helpful :3 Again thank you for your support 3

Chapter 2: Fair Time  
Riku and Sora were finally at the Sakura Fair. The bright pink blossoms were beautiful and the sunny day just complemented them. The Sakura Festivities were hard to miss. Light pink balloons were everywhere and so was laughter. The Ferris wheel was big and looked like a romantic and comfty place to be at. Unfortunately, Sora was too busy being mesmerized by the street performers to even enjoy these sights.  
"Ku! Come look at them it's so awesome! They made him fit into a glass box! I wanna try that!" Sora said in his hyperactive mood already.  
"No, Sora you will not try that! Let's go. You like fish right? Then lets go try to get you one." Riku avoided the crowd around the street performers and headed to the Catch a Fish station.  
Sora almost caught a goldfish but Riku, on the other hand, caught many and let them all go except for one. This special goldfish was for a special boy even though the one who caught the fish did not know his feelings toward the younger boy yet.  
"Here. It's for you."  
"Really? Thank you Ku."  
Although Riku looked mean and tough on the exterior, he shows his gentle and caring side to only one person. The one called Sora.  
They walked to the cotton candy machine and just like he promised, Sora bought Riku his favorite candy: Blue Cotton Candy.  
"Here you go, Enjoy." The candy man said with a wink like he knew something about the two young men.  
"Thank you . . ." Riku was creeped out. He felt like the man was onto something that he didn't know about.  
"Can we please go to the Ferris wheel? I want to go high up, up and up in the sky."  
"Of course you do, Sora. Well let's go before they close the picnic area for the day. I'm still kinda hungry."  
"Mhmm. Sure, Ku."  
So they were off towards the towering circle of romance. The line wasn't that long so they got in fairly early. Their cart was a pinkish whiteish with some hints of blue and orange. Just like the sunset over head.  
"Wow this is my first time up here. It's cool."  
"Ra, you are very advanced in your vocabulary. It's surprising with your loud mouth." Riku teased.  
"Oh whatever Ri~Ri"  
"Don't call me that Sora. I don't like it." Riku, apparently, had a great dislike with this endearing nickname.  
"Nobody told you to tease me" Responded Sora while pouting.  
Riku just noticed the very small distance between them. He thought about how close their lips were. How far apart they were until they were pressed up against each other. The warmth emanating from him. His delectable and luscious lips were so close and so inviting. He was suddenly craving the urge to kiss his best friend. Leaning in. Farther, farther and almost touching -SQUEEEEAAAAKKK-  
Both jumped apart at the same time surprised and somewhat embarrassed and angry at the sound for disrupting them at that fateful time.  
"What was that?!"  
"I don't know!"  
They looked up to see the other carriges suspended up in the air and them on the the ground. Oh how lucky they were.  
"Woah we could have gotten stuck up there." said Sora trying to avoid the topic of the almost kiss.  
" . . . Yeah" Riku said spaced out trying to sort out his feelings towards the younger boy next to him.  
"Well, lets go to the picnic area. We might be able to catch a good spot to watch the fireworks later on."

They walk in silence trying to figure out the special emotion neither have ever felt in their lives.

Well I have to sleep I have school tomorrow and therefore I need sleep so goodnight everyone have sweet drems please review =D Ja~ne  
~MissKitty


End file.
